Locked Together in Sanity
by ThespianAnimaniac
Summary: Alice meets a strange man locked in the asylum with her. They become friends. Alice is then forced back into Wonderland, unalone.


Heylo people. After having a creative slump all year, I came up with this little...thing. I've never done a crossover before, so I thought this would be cool. Since I'm putting this in the Alice section, some people might not know about Johnny. I can't put in a website...so look up JtHM on Yahoo! You'll find it.

Sit back and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Alice is owned by American McGee. Johnny is owned by Jhonen Vasquez. Darn it.

(START STORY!)

White walls...those stupid white walls. She was so sick of seeing them day after day, night after night, week after lonely week. Lonely. Alice was used to the feeling of being lonely. It was just that she normally had some sort of way to occupy her time. Normally, she didn't have to stare at blank, cold, white walls. Normal. She laughed spitefully. What did she know about being normal? She was an insane subject to the doctors at Rutledge Asylum. Her insanity was their paycheck. They would pick at her brain like one picks at a scab, and it was just as painful. Every single day, one of those overly perky counselors would come skipping into her 'room', in their sing-song voice, asking, "How are we today, Miss Liddel?" Every single day, no answer was given.

Any bit of insanity she DID happen to possess was, of course, not any fault of her own. It all was due to that wonderful misnomer, Wonderland. Alice cringed, forcing all those thought back into the deep recesses of her mind. Though they were never gone forever. No, that would be far too easy. That hellish place was the cause of all her problems. That place with its echos and voids, its demons and devils. They had bcome hers...They were her demons and devils now. Haunting her forever.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she began that familiar pattern of rocking back and forth...back and forth. The soft, purring voice of Cheshire Cat whispered throughout her mind, causing her hands to clutch the sides of her head. The sound grew louder, drowning out all other sounds. Alice groaned, fingers digging into her hair. "Leave me alone!" she whispered shrilly to no one in particular. The familiar, grinning face of the cat flashed across her mind and she began screaming. Her nails clawed at her scalp, bringing blood, as she desperately slammed her head into the walls and floor. As she did this, doctors rushed in to restrain and sedate her. As her body grew limp and her mind began to fade, she heard that familiar voice she had prayed she would never hear again.

"Save us, Alice..."

(Next day...)

Her eyes opened to see one of those perky counselors in her 'room.' Groaning, she sat up and winced at the pain in her skull. The counselor looked at her. "Ah, good morning, Miss Liddel. How are you?" No answer. The young blonde woman coughed. "Well, after your little show last night, we've decided that what you need is a roommate. A friend may do you good."

"It isn't going to be you, is it?" Alice asked in a monotone. The counselor chuckled warily.

"Oh, no, not me. There is a young man here we believe you will get along with. He's only just arrived." Alice quirked a brow.

"A...man?"

The counselor nodded. "Yes. He just checked himself in. I'll send him here." She left, leaving Alice to wonder who on earth would check themself into this dreadful place. Only moments later, the white door opened, somewhat slowly. In stepped a tall, thin man with a mess of black hair. He was dressed oddly in black pants, knee-high metal-toed boots, and a black shirt with a strange cartoon on it. She strangely found it intriguing. Odder still, he wore black gloves, though it was mid-spring. (Fun fact: So as not to touch this filthy reality.)

After eyeing him for a moment, she decided she had to be the first to speak. "Hello," she said carefully. "I'm Alice." He raised his head to look at her. His skin was almost a sicky beige in color, his eyes a cold hazel boring into hers.

"Hello Alice. I'm Johnny C."

(End chapter 1)

So, what'd ya think? I already have the second chapter written, but I'm waiting until after my uber-hectic weekend to get it up. I hoped everyone liked it. I'm not much of a writer, but I try.

DRAMA DORK RENTHEADS FOR LIFE ,

dramadorkrenthead


End file.
